FW:Comments
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions.__TOC__ =Contact an administrator= You can also use to contact an administrator (or any user), provided they have specified an email address in their . =Guidelines= Discuss and suggest changes on the wiki discussion forum. General :See also . *Be involved in the community as part of the community. Participate, contribute, discuss, socialize. *Settle disputes in the talk pages through discussion. *Do general cleanup that ordinary contributors can't: renaming, deleting, archiving. Administrator and bureaucrat rights Bestowing administrator rights *Contributors to the wiki who have made significant contributions may be bestowed administrator rights following a discussion on the forum. Bestowing bureaucrat rights *Administrators may be bestowed bureaucrat rights following a discussion on the forum. Removing rights *Administrator or bureaucrat rights may be removed without discussion only for vandalism, harassment, spam, sexual conduct, excessive harsh language, excessively violent content, or violations of the Wikia Terms of Use. *Otherwise, administrator or bureaucrat rights may be removed only after discussion on the forum if they are unwilling to cooperate with the wiki community. A demotion forum may only be made when the administrator/bureaucrat has already been warned at least once for a specific behavior on their talk page, and they have not, in the eyes of the community, rectified that behavior after the warning. Lapsing rights *The administrator or bureaucrat rights of a contributor may lapse and be removed if they have made less than ten contributions in the last 45 days. They may be bestowed again upon request. Preventing abuse Administrators and bureaucrats are tasked with preventing abuse while allowing contributors to function freely and maintain their privacy. Abuse may be: *Any violation of the Wikia Terms of Use. This includes vandalism, harassment, spam, and intimidating behavior. *Sexual conduct, excessive harsh language, or excessively violent content. *Inappropriate behavior. What consists abuse is at the discretion of each administrator, however an administrator who is unwilling to cooperate with the community through discussion may lose their administrator or bureaucrat rights. Abuse may be prevented with the following measures: Abuse filter The is an automated mechanism. Despite its name it is not only used for filtering abuse. It is extremely useful for preventing clear-cut abuse. Since its filters have a performance penalty on the wiki software, it should be used sparingly. Further information is found on MediaWiki. The abuse filter is a powerful and dangerous tool, please use it very carefully. Blocking Manually blocking contributors is the standard tool for preventing occasional abuse. Blocking may be accompanied with the removal of special user rights such as rollback, imagecontrol, and chat moderator. *Contributors may be blocked without warning only for vandalism, harassment, spam, sexual conduct, excessive harsh language, excessively violent content, or violations of the Wikia Terms of Use. *Otherwise, contributors must be notified about their specific inappropriate behavior before being blocked. *Please don't use threatening language in notifications. Simply explain how the contributor's behavior is inappropriate. *Please keep block lengths short. *Please do not block IP addresses indefinitely, except in cases of persistent repeated abuse. *Please do not block IP ranges for periods longer than 3 months. *Please allow contributors to use their talk pages while blocked, when appropriate. Page protection Page protection should be used for high-traffic pages, high-use templates, policy pages, or pages with recent persistent vandalism. Protection should be used sparingly. Comment deletion Comments that meet the abuse criteria may be deleted. *Comments may be deleted without warning only for vandalism, harassment, spam, sexual conduct, excessive harsh language, excessively violent content, or violations of the Wikia Terms of Use. Comments that are related to the deleted comments may be deleted too, even when the related comments are not disruptive themselves. *Comments in a language other than English may be deleted without a warning. *Otherwise, contributors must be notified about their specific inappropriate behavior before deleting their comments. Other measures There are many more measures for preventing abuse. In general, the more invasive the method, the less it should be used. ProtectSite, range blocks, and other measures that are invasive of privacy and/or extremely restrictive should generally be avoided. =Report copyright infringement= Click here to report copyright infringement.